A Girl Named Videl
by Jennyroseangel
Summary: Gohan with his Saiya-jin side speaking... and of course, Videl is in the picture! Love, love, LOVE! Read and Review, plz! It's a One-shot!


AN/ Hi! I haven't updated any stories for a while (a week I think...) and here's my first One-shot! I wrote it in, like, 15 mins! Hope yah like! And review!  
  
A Girl Named Videl  
  
By Jennyroseangel  
  
I never thought I'd like school. It seemed so... different. It was big, though not as big as CC, too many people went to it and it was like a maze... but then there was this girl... She's so different from the other girls...  
  
::Flashback::  
  
I walked down the hallway, when, suddenly, someone bumped into me, making both of us fall.  
  
"AH!" screamed the girl.  
  
I covered my ears. Her voice was worse than my baka mothers...  
  
I looked at her. She was short, had long black hair in two pigtails and had the most beautiful blue eyes...  
  
The girl stood up, put her hands on her hips and down at me. I stood up, smirking. "Hello, Shorty."  
  
Everyone around us (we had gathered quite the crowd) gasped.  
  
The girl glared up at me. "Shorty?! You call ME Shorty?!"  
  
"Of course! If you were any shorter, I'd have to use a microscope to see you!"  
  
That really made the girl mad. "Why you..."  
  
The bell rang and everyone but the two of us left to class. The girl glared at me. "Just be happy you were saved by the bell." She then walked off.  
  
I stared after her for a moment before closing my eyes, crossing my arms and lowering my head. "No... you should be happy..." I muttered. I walked into the office, which was right in front of me and got my schedule.  
  
"Okay," said the blonde secretary. "You need to..."  
  
I just walked off, leaving the lady to keep talking without me. I smirked. I loved torturing everyone in someway... and I could tell that she liked to talk. So, I naturally just walked out. I sensed that she had stopped talking and was feeling confused. I smirked wider.  
  
I checked the paper to see what my homeroom number was. 145? Whoa, big place...  
  
I walked through the halls until I saw the number. "Finally..." I muttered as I opened the door.  
  
Everyone turned to stare at me. I walked towards the teacher without looking at him.  
  
The teacher cleared his throat. "Okay class! We have a new student! Young man, would you like to tell everyone about yourself?"  
  
"No," I said, causing some people to laugh.  
  
The teachers' face turned red. "Just tell them before I put you in detention!"  
  
I rolled my eyes and muttered, "Baka human...", and told everyone my name, hobbies and whatnots.  
  
The teacher told me to sit at seat 4A. I looked up and smirked. I walked to my seat and looked at the girl beside me. "Hello, Shorty."  
  
"DON'T CALL ME SHORTY!"  
  
Everyone looked at the girl.  
  
"Is there anything wrong?" asked the teacher.  
  
The girl blushed. "Nope..."  
  
I just chuckled silently and started daydreaming. I thought about the girl and I getting married... I couldn't deny it. She was a strong and independent one, all right. With me as a saiya-jin, she was perfect for me.  
  
The bell rang, announcing time to go to lunch. I smiled... Food...  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
The final bell rang and everyone rushed out of the room. I walked up to the roof when I saw Shorty standing at the edge of the roof. "Hello, Shorty!"  
  
"AH!" she screamed and she fell over.  
  
"Ah!" I screamed, and ran to the edge. I sighed in relief. She was okay...  
  
She was hanging off the side. "Help me! Please!"  
  
I quickly pulled her up, only to have her hug me. If I was a human, I'd have been dead from suffocation. "It's alright..." I said as she cried softly. "It's alright..."  
  
She let go of me and sat down. "Thank you... I... I was afraid... I..."  
  
"Shh..." I said, sitting beside her. I put an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. "It's alright..." Then my eyes twinkled in mischief. "Of course, you have to do something for me..." I looked at her.  
  
"What?" she asked, looking at me.  
  
I smiled slightly and kissed her. She kissed me back. I could tell that this was her first kiss... as was it mine. When we finished, she stood up, threw out a capsule helicopter and went inside of it. She smiled at me. Just as she was about gone, she stopped and yelled to me her name... her lovely name...  
  
I just smiled and waved her goodbye...  
  
::End Flashback::  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
And that's why school's not so bad... that's why I look forward to school tomorrow... because of A Girl Named Videl.  
  
AN/ Okay, short, I know, but it was my first One-shot so leave me be! Unless you wanna review! Plz review! They help me write! Honest! And guess who the guy was! (::hint::Gohan::hint::) 


End file.
